White Flag
by Inhuman
Summary: Rated for cussing and gore. Songfic using Dido's White Flag. Inu Yasha is once again battleing Naraku, but when Kagome's life is in grave danger, will he surrender to Naraku in order to save her? What will happen if he does?


Disclaimer: Inu Yasha does not belong to me. u.u"  
  
Lawyers: Well?  
  
DP365: Well what? o.o  
  
Lawyers: Does the song belong to you or not?!  
  
DP365: Well, maybe-  
  
Lawyers: *get out cell phones and briefcases*  
  
DP365: o_____________O!!!!! FINE!!!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!  
  
Lawyers: *leave*  
  
DP365: *sobs*  
  
Warning: This songfic contains quite a bit of detail on the gore. If you do not like gore, then I suggest you stop reading. Oh yes, character death, but don't worry about that. It's minor. Oh yes, and another thing. This is a major warning, insane author in the house! I repeat! Insane author in the house! I warned you!  
  
A/N: o.o 'Tis me again.  
  
Readers: *scream and run away*  
  
A/N: o_____O???!!!! Erm....yea..anywho, this is a songfic, yes, a songfic. For those who expected differently, go read a book T-T *ahem* This song is White Flag, if you did not know that before, go back and read the title -_____-"" Anywho, onto the little songficcie:  
  
"Speech" 'thoughts' /song\  
  
White Flag-  
  
/I know,  
  
You think that,  
  
I shouldn't still love you,  
  
Or tell you that,  
  
But if I didn't say it,  
  
Well I'd still of felt it,  
  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder,  
  
Or return to where we were,  
  
But,\  
  
Inu Yasha used Tetsusaiga as a shield as the miasma came hurtling down towards him and the gang. This fight was getting serious, and someone would die, whether it be him or Naraku. He clenched his teeth as he heard the annoying cackling of Naraku.  
  
"Inu Yasha! We have to get out of here, we can't survive this miasma much longer!" Miroku shouted from his position, as he covered Sango and Kagome with the fire rat cloth.  
  
"Don't you think I know that, monk?!" Inu Yasha yelled back, not taking his eyes off the shadow of Naraku. 'Damnit, Sango's out conscious. Miroku is injured, he can't use his Kazaana. Kagome's out of arrows. Shippo is of no use. Kirara is poisoned. I'm injured, what the hell are we supposed to do?! Are we going to survive this, or is this the end?' Inu Yasha winced as pain flooded his entire body. He was cut from head to toe. Three deep gashes on his stomach poured crimson liquid down his side. His right eye was poisoned with miasma and was of no use, it was also bleeding, blood trickling down the side of his cheek. His left arm was broken, and his rib cage held a few broken bones and fractures.  
  
He blinked his right eye, trying to keep the blood that was coming from a deep scratch on his forehead from getting in. Then again, Naraku wasn't doing to good either. His skull had been slightly cracked, pieces of bone and skin trickled down his face with the blood. His right hand had been cut off by Inu Yasha's sword, and his right wrist was bleeding continuously. Blood poured from his right wrist, causing the ground to turn a redish-brown. Bone and muscles threatened to leave his wrist as they stuck out, sickeningly covered in his blood.  
  
Inu Yasha charged, this was getting annoying, he had to find a way out. He wanted the others to be safe, but he still wanted Naraku dead. The miasma got thicker, and Inu Yasha swung down his sword right at the shadow that looked and smelled of Naraku.  
  
/I will go down with this ship,  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender,  
  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
  
I'm in love,  
  
And always will be\  
  
His sword hit, and he fell back. He looked up, to see that the creature he hit was Naraku, the REAL Naraku. Naraku now had a deep gash in his right shoulder. He growled, and pulled at his right arm. He pulled hard, and his entire right arm came off with the pull. He winced as a huge amount of crimson liquid freed itself from his body. He threw his arm to the floor, next to Inu Yasha, whom just sat there, staring with wide eyes. Kagome screamed at the amount of blood, it was unbelievable that Naraku was just standing there, letting himself bleed to death. Inu Yasha turned his head toward her.  
  
"I-I-Inu Yasha! L-L-LOOK OUT!!" She once again screamed, and he turned his head, only to be confronted by Naraku's claws. Inu Yasha tried to scurry away, but he was grabbed by Naraku's claws... At the neck.  
  
"Going somewhere, hanyou?" Naraku smirked, he didn't feel mercy, nor pain.  
  
"Y-Y-Yarou." Inu Yasha growled, trying his hardest to breathe. Blood found its way through and out of his mouth as Naraku tightened his grip, allowing his nails to dig in deep. Inu Yasha let out a cry of pain as the nails dug in deeper with each squeeze, and more blood came out.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome yelled, tears threatening to enter her eyes. Naraku turned his head, and smirked as a deadly plan came to him. A plan that would surely allow him victory...  
  
/I know,  
  
I left too much mess and destruction,  
  
To come back again,  
  
And I cause nothing but trouble,  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again,  
  
And if you live by the rules of it's over,  
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense,  
  
But\  
  
Inu Yasha looked into Naraku's eyes, and a look of fear crossed his features as he realized what Naraku was planning. He turned to Kagome, who stared at him curiously and questioningly.  
  
"KAGOME!!! RUN NOW!!!" He yelled, as Naraku let go and ran to the girl. Kagome's eyes widened and she yelped in fear as he grabbed her by the waist. He ran, holding her, until he was out of Miroku and Inu Yasha's way. He cackled.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you want this girl back? Heh, surrender and nothing will happen to her." He smirked, a gleam showing in his eyes.  
  
"What will you do if I surrender?!" Inu Yasha barked, growling while tightening his hold on Tetsusaiga. Naraku hesitated, as if thinking about what to do with the hanyou.  
  
"You'll have to find that out for yourself." He grinned evilly as Inu Yasha glared. 'What am I to do?' Inu Yasha mused to himself. 'If I don't surrender, Kagome could die, but if I do, then we all could die. What choice should I make?' He looked at Kagome, her eyes showing great amounts of fear and pain as Naraku held her tightly. He then looked behind him to see Miroku trying his best to survive the miasma, while crouching protectively over Sango. Inu Yasha sighed and looked at the ground, his eyes softening. 'What choice do I have?'  
  
"Well, hanyou?" Naraku growled, he was getting impatient. His eyes grew wide for a minute, but then he smirked, as Inu Yasha dropped Tetsusaiga to the floor and held out his arms. The victory was Naraku's. 'Inu Yasha would even give his life for this girl.' Naraku mused, a smirk developing on his face. 'Good' He stated in his mind, grinning evilly,  
  
/I will go down with this ship,  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender,  
  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
  
I'm in love,  
  
And always will be\  
  
"Inu Yasha, you will do whatever I say, or this girl will die, understood?" Inu Yasha nodded, and Naraku smirked. This was going to be a wonderful and bloody victory. Yes, very bloody. Best of all, there will be a lot of betrayal. Naraku cackled loudly. He soon stopped and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"First, you will kill your dying friends over there." He smirked as he pointed to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Inu Yasha's eyes widened. Would he really kill his friends, for Kagome's sake?  
  
"Go on, you don't need your sword for this, they're mere humans. You can kill each of them with your claws." Naraku laughed menacingly as Inu Yasha flinched. Shippo looked at Inu Yasha, his bottom lip quivering slightly and his fearful eyes threatening tears. Inu Yasha moaned slightly. 'What to do, what to do?' He thought as he looked around, nothing there could help him. 'Oh look, a twig. Yippee, that should help.' He thought sarcastically. He shook his head, 'Get a grip baka! This is no time for your stupid sarcasm.' That was when he came up with a plan, a plan that would save all their asses. Well, at least his friends asses.  
  
/And when we meet,  
  
Which I'm sure we will,  
  
All that was there,  
  
Will be there still,  
  
I'll let it pass,  
  
And hold my tongue,  
  
And you will think,  
  
That I moved on\  
  
Inu Yasha's lips slowly formed a grin. He knew the answer to Naraku's question..  
  
"No." He replied simply.  
  
"What?!" Naraku growled, "Fine then, you stupid hanyou! Have it your way!" He bared his claws at the terrified girl in his arms. Kagome looked on in fear, as she watched the only thing Inu Yasha could do, grin. She was angry, scared, and sad at the same time. She was mad at Inu Yasha for doing this to her. She was scared of the death that was planned for her. And she was sad that this was most likely the last time she would ever see Inu Yasha again, and his grin.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly lunged to Tetsusaiga and grabbed it. Once he did that, he hurled it at Naraku's chest. 'Why is it that I get perfect aim only in the worst scenarios?!!' He thought to himself, scowling a bit. He looked up to see that Naraku had jumped out of the way, and dropped Kagome. Inu Yasha ran, and caught her gracefully in his arms.  
  
"T-T-Thank you, I-Inu Yasha." She stammered, still in shock of what just happened.  
  
"Whatever, weak onna." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"WEAK??!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Yes! Weak! You can't even dodge Naraku's speed for god's sake!"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to dodge a demon that's charging at me at 45 mph????!!!!"  
  
"Easy! You jump you idiot!"  
  
"If I jumped I would've lost a leg! Or two!"  
  
"DAMN HANYOU!!!!" Naraku's yell made both of them shut up. Naraku pounced onto the roof of his castle, fuming at the hanyou. Inu Yasha placed Kagome down, and walked forward.  
  
"Naraku" He whispered. He quickly Ran to the spot that Tetsusaiga was in, and grabbed it. "I'll kill you this time, I swear it!" He harshly snapped in a deadly whisper.  
  
Kagome looked on, a bit of worry appearing on her gentle features. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder, and she, of course, closed her eyes and slapped the human or demon that touched her.  
  
It was Miroku.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Miroku!"  
  
"Well, if that's how you say hello, then this is how I say goodbye: Let's get our asses out of here!" He ran, dragging her along. Kirara was free of the poison within her, because of some medicinal herbs that Kagome just happened to bring with her. Sango was lying on her back, unconscious, and Shippo was on her back, worry and fear showing in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome! We have to get out of here!" He yelled to her, "The castle is going to collapse!" He stated. And infact, the castle was rumbling very loudly, wood and doors were starting to rot and collapse from the miasma.  
  
"But, Inu Ya-"  
  
"He will be fine, lady Kagome. We must leave quickly, he can catch up to us when he is done." Miroku said, grinning slightly.  
  
:"But he's-"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Fine" She got on Kirara with Miroku and the others as they flew off. The last thing she saw or heard was a battle cry from the two hanyous. Then there was a sound of sword meeting flesh. Then, a loud thump of a body falling to the floor. 'Most likely Naraku' She thought, smiling softly. But to her dismay, there was a clatter of a big sword hitting the ground. 'Tetsusaiga?' She thought. Then, a louder thump of a body fell to the ground. Her eyes widened in fear and worry. 'NO!!! INU YASHA!!!!!!'  
  
/I will go down with this ship,  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender,  
  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
  
I'm in love,  
  
And always will be\  
  
Kagome cried when they reached a cabin in the woods. Yes, that body was most likely Inu Yasha's. She cried harder, but her tears where soon interrupted when Sango came in. She was bandaged everywhere, and she looked mournful and weak.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?" Kagome looked back down at the floor.  
  
"There's someone here who wants to see you." A small smile formed on Sango's lips as she said this.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll have to come outside and see." Kagome obeyed and walked slowly outside. Her eyes were hopeful. When she got outside, she gasped. There, with bloody deep gashes across his entire body, was none other than Inu Yasha.  
  
/I will go down with this ship,  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender,  
  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
  
I'm in love,  
  
And always will be\  
  
Kagome ran to Inu Yasha, tears streaming down her cheeks. He collected her body in a warm embrace.  
  
"How?" She whispered against his chest.  
  
"I couldn't let myself die. At least, not before I told you the truth." Kagome looked up at his eyes.  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Inu Yasha." He caught her lips in a warm kiss. That kiss felt like eternity to them, and to them it was.  
  
/I will go down with this ship\  
  
Three days later..  
  
/And I won't put my hands up and surrender\  
  
Inu Yasha died in Kagome's arms from blood loss..  
  
/There will be no white flag above my door\  
  
And to this day, Inu Yasha and Kagome's love..  
  
/I'm in love\  
  
Has lasted, and will last, for all eternity.  
  
/And always will be.\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So sweet! ^-^ Okay all, this songfic will not have a sequel, well, because I can't think up an idea for one. I love this song so much! If you wanted to know, this song was by Dido. The lyrics of this song just somehow fit perfectly with my idea. How? Because in the end, Inu Yasha never truly surrendered. So yea, please review!!!!! I will look forward to what you all have to say!! Ja ne minna!! 


End file.
